Mucous Membrane
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Mucous Membrane é o nome da banda de punk rock de John Constantine. Ele e seus amigos Beano e Gary, vão apresentar-se em uma cidadezinha, no interior da Inglaterra. Esta história é ambientada na fase punk de Constantine, nos idos de 1977.


Ano 1977.

_John. - Gemeu Gary.

_O que é Gary? - Respondeu Constantine de olhos fechados, tentando controlar sua ressaca.

_Eu tou mau cara. - Choramingou Gary.

_Abre o olho Gary. Tá todo mundo mal aqui. - Falou Constantine abrindo os próprios olhos.

_É sério cara. Esse ácido me fez mal. - Falou um esverdeado Gary.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,... - Constantine achou que só rindo pra agüentar seu amigo.

_O que é tão engraçado? Eu tou morrendo cara. -Gary não achou nenhuma graça, com a boca enchendo de saliva.

_O filhinho da mamãe nunca tomou ácido e agora acha que tá morrendo. - Constantine procurou distrair-se olhando pela janela da Kombi em movimento.

_Para esse maldito carro Beano, que eu quero vomitar. - Gary sentiu que seu estômago não lhe pertencia mais.

_O que? - Beano, que dirigia a Kombi, irritou-se com seus amigos que só lhe atrapalhavam.

_Para essa... Bleargh! - Gary não conseguiu mais segurar os restos da comida da noite anterior e do café da manhã hoje cedo.

_Que merda cê tá fazendo Gary?

Numa distração, para olhar para trás, Beano perdeu o controle da direção da Kombi e bateu o carro no acostamento. Todos caíram dos bancos, Beano conseguiu manobrar a Kombi evitando que ela capotasse, e então freou o carro.

Todos saíram da Kombi, nenhum se feriu. Somente Gary estava sujo de vômito e chorando como uma criança. Ninguém foi consolá-lo. Todos ficaram com nojo e taparam o nariz.

John Constantine, Gary Lester e Beano formavam o "Mucous membrane", conjunto de punk rock. Eles comporam apenas uma música, "Venus of the hardsell", da qual inclusive gravaram um vídeo para a posteridade. Em suas apresentações faziam cover dos "Sex Pistols" e do "The Clash". Não eram muito conhecidos e seu local habitual de apresentações era o Clube Banana elétrica. Não estavam nesse meio por dinheiro, mas pelo modo de vida. Punk era sua perfeita tradução.

Ainda na noite anterior haviam tocado num pulgueiro cheio de punks e motoqueiros. Havia muita droga rolando solta e garotas loucas para agarrar um roqueiro, qualquer um. Isso tomou muito do tempo que deveria ser gasto dormindo e descansando. Não admira Gary estar mal e vomitando as tripas. Constantine também estava curtindo uma ressaca, mas ele era veterano de outros carnavais. Beano por sua vez, se não tivesse batido a Kombi, seria o único que poderia alegar sobriedade.

Estavam agora indo para a próxima cidadezinha, apresentar-se em um clube de beira de estrada. Isto queria dizer uma repetição da noite anterior.

_Quando chegarmos a Southmill, você vai tomar um banho e lavar essa roupa. - Reclamou Constantine.

_Eu preciso de um médico. - Gemeu Gary.

_Tá bom, não precisa lavar a roupa. Nós vamos jogá-la no lixo com você dentro. - Consertou Constantine.

_Haaaaannnn... - Gary começou a gemer alto.

_Não vai vomitar de novo cara. Você vai lavar a Kombi, mas isso não é motivo pra ficar vomitando nela a torto e a direito. - Reclamou Beano.

_Vocês não tem pena de mim? - Gary já estava chorando.

_Nãããão! - Responderam em coro.

Ao chegarem à cidadezinha procuraram um hotel local. Os três dividiram o mesmo quarto e regozijaram-se por não terem que dormir na Kombi. Gary foi atirado sem cerimônias no banheiro. John resolveu sair um pouco do quarto e tomar um café para curar sua dor de cabeça, antes que comece a vomitar como Gary. Beano foi examinar os instrumentos musicais, para ver se não se quebraram na batida.

John passeou pela cidade e estranhou a calmaria. Achou uma cafeteria. Pediu um café e foi examinado da cabeça aos pés pela obesa proprietária do local. John resolveu puxar conversa.

_Então como vão as coisas nesse berço de paz?

_As coisas eram calmas antes de vocês punks aparecerem.

_Oh sim, no tempo dos hippies e do Black Power as coisas por aqui eram um perfeito paraíso eu presumo.

_Por aqui nunca houve hippies ou Black Power. Gostamos de Dave Jones e de Lou Lou. Nada mais agitado do que isso. Mas vocês punks não querem saber de nada disso.

_Dave Jones? Lou Lou? Sabe em que ano estamos Madame?

_Sei sim. Estamos no ano em que rapazes usam mais maquiagem que as moças, e todo mundo usa caveiras e instrumentos de tortura como enfeite.

_...

_Te deixei sem argumento não foi?

_Um a zero, madame. Diga-me, a população aqui é tão amistosa quanto a senhora?

_São gente como eu. Está perguntando por causa do show de vocês? Eu também não sei explicar por que aquele local virou ponto de encontro de punks. Aqui em Southmill não tem nenhum punk. Vai ver vem tudo de Londres.

_Obrigado madame a senhora é uma simpatia.

Constantine pagou a conta e se retirou. O que a gorda lhe dissera não fazia sentido. Não havia punks na cidade, no entanto a casa que lhe contratou era ponto de encontro de punks. A mulher achava que eles vinham de Londres. Mas não havia tantos punks assim em Londres para eles transbordarem naquele fim de mundo. Ali era longe demais. Constantine resolveu visitar o bar de beira de estrada aonde iriam se apresentar.

Lá chegando não encontrou viva alma. Entrou no salão principal, olhou tudo e foi entrando casa adentro, esperando que o dono aparecesse para barrar sua passagem. Deparou-se com uma porta trancada. Achou que o dono deveria estar dormindo. Não quis iniciar uma confusão por agora e decidiu sair. Do lado de fora observou que não havia carro na garagem. Imaginou quem seria louco de sair da sua propriedade sem se dar ao trabalho de deixar tudo trancado. Achou que a violência da cidade grande ainda não havia chegado naquela cidade.

Na hora marcada para o show John, Gary e Beano capricharam na maquiagem e nas roupas estilizadas punk. Seguiram na Kombi para o bar do show. Ao aproximarem-se ouviram o som alto e viram dezenas de motos estacionadas. O bar estava todo iluminado. Entraram e foram recepcionados por uma galera punk, motoqueiros, viciados e outros tipos. Nenhum deles parecia ser nativo daquela cidade. John procurou na audiência alguém que pudesse parecer-se com o proprietário. Havia um homem corpulento de meia idade, com uma portentosa costeleta que se unia a um vasto bigode. Ele poderia facilmente ser confundido com um Hell Angel, mas ele não estava consumindo cerveja. Este homem não olhava para o conjunto, mas para o público. John deduziu que ele era o proprietário.

_Should I stay or should I go. Bam, bam, bam, bam,...

O show foi um sucesso na primeira música. Na segunda ninguém mais estava escutando. Na terceira música iniciou-se um quebra-pau, que obrigou os nossos cantores a pararem de cantar, por conta das garrafas que eram atiradas na direção deles. Então para horror de John a situação ficou bem pior. Os motoqueiros transfiguraram-se em demônios e os punks em feras abismais. Os companheiros de John ficaram paralisados de pavor.

_Rapazes vamos dar o fora daqui, agora.

_Mãe de Deus o que é aquilo?

_Nós estamos alucinando não estamos? É ainda o efeito daquele maldito ácido.

_Calem a boca e me sigam.

John jogou-se com todo o corpo em uma janela lateral. Ele caiu do lado de fora e percebeu que o local estava circundado por uma matilha de cães. Logo depois Beano e Gary também escaparam pela janela.

_Não me perguntem nada. É melhor enfrentar estes cães do que os demônios lá dentro. Não se enganem estes cães são raivosos, se tiverem que matar, matem.

_E o nosso material, John? Como vamos nos apresentar novamente?

_Vivos, Gary. Agora corre pra Kombi.

John e os rapazes saíram em desabalada correria em direção à Kombi. A matilha de cães vinha enfurecida rosnando atrás deles. Beano entrou primeiro, seguido por John. Gary ficou para trás e dois cães pularam em cima dele. Ao ouvir seus gritos, John agarrou uma barra de metal que estava no chão da Kombi. Voltou até Gary e espatifou a cabeça de um dos cães. No outro John deu uma bicuda certeira que nocauteou o animal. Já um terceiro cão pulou em cima de John que o aparou com a barra de metal transfixando-o. A seguir John e Gary saíram correndo para a Kombi, que já estava com o motor ligado, esperando por eles. Beano pisou com tudo no acelerador e saiu cantando pneus.

_John, eu acho que vou morrer. -Gary começou a se lamentar.

_Dá um tempo Gary, você só vai levar uns pontos, mas pelo menos está vivo. - John acalmou-o.

_Cara perdemos nossos instrumentos musicais, e nem fomos pagos. -Beano resolveu reclamar também, já que Gary podia, por que ele também não?

_Quer voltar lá e cobrar do dono? - John o desafiou.

_Cara, o dono. Nós o esquecemos. Será que ele sobreviveu? - Gary aparentemente esquecera os neurônios na Roadhouse.

Constantine limitou-se a encarar Gary com seu olhar 43 até que o outro baixou a cabeça envergonhado.


End file.
